Surprise!
by missmorrilla
Summary: Horatio surprises Natalia in his office.


As Natalia stepped out of the elevator, she was greeted by the team, just like every morning.

"Hey Nat!" Calleigh called to her with a smile on her face. She was such a good friend, always the first to greet her in the morning. But today it seemed different. Like she knew somethng she didn't. But Natalia just shrugged it off.

"Morning Calleigh!" Natalia replied returning the smile. She only made it a few more steps before she was greeted again.

"Natalia! Nice to see you this morning!" Eric said with a nod as he passed her. His eyes were twinkling the same ways Calleigh's had been.

"You to Eric!" She called over her shoulder. Now she was becoming suspicious. Why was everyone greeting her like this?

"Hey Nat, How are you doin'?"

"You too?" She asked Ryan with an exasperated look on her face.

"Uh, sorry, um what did I do, exactly?" He asked sonding puzzled.

"Sorry, Ryan. It's just everyone is acting wierd this morning."

"Oh. Well I guess have a nice day!" He said as he walked away. Natalia Could've swore she saw a smile creep onto his face as he turned around. What was going on! SHe stood there thinking for a moment before she was brought back to reality by a deep, silky voice.

"Miss Boa Vista," Horatio said, stopping to look at her standing in the middle of the hallway. "Are you alright?" Natalia looked up at him blankly before she was finally able to make words come out of her mouth. His eyes seemed to glimmer the same way everyone elses was.

"Yeah. I'm Fine, H. Thanks." She said, looking into his eyes. He doubted she was fine, since the confused look on her face hadn't faltered. He looked at her more intensely this time, studying her face.

"Are you sure?" He asked, trying to prod her to tell him what was going on.

"Yeah. Just, everyone is acting kinda wierd today. Like they have a secret they want to tell me but can't, ya know?" She looked at him wanting an answer. He looked at her for a moment before he replied. Natalia thought she saw a smirk come and go quickly. And was that a flash of guilt she saw in his eyes?

"Perphaps. Miss Boa Vista, will you join me in my office." He asked as he turned in the direction of his office.

"Sure." She nodded and began to follow him to his office. When he turned, she could have sworn she saw a slight smile escape. She stopped in her tracks and just looked at him. When Horatio realised he wasn't being followed anymore, he turned around. Natalia was just standing there in the middle of the hallway, just like how he had found her. He cocked his head to look at her questioningly.

"You know what's going on don't you?" She looked at him wanting an answer. All he did was raise his eyebrows higher.

"Horatio! What is going on? Why is everone acting like this?" Her voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears, but he knew she wasn't. She was tough. That was one of the reasons he liked her. He walked slowly back to her, only standing mere inches away from her. He couldn't help but let a small smile appear as he answered her.

"Natalia, I can assure you I don't know what you are talking about." After he said that he moved his hand out to take hers.

"Now, my office." Natalia took his hand and let him lead her to his office, where he let go of her hand, closed the door and then the shades. Natalia walked over to the far wall and looked around dumbfounded.

"Horatio, I know you are up to something, and I am going to . . ." She couldn't finish her sentance before Horatio strided up to her and leaned into her, pushing her back against the wall. He bent his head down to her ear and whispered to her.

"Natalia," was all he said. His breath was like a tantalizing caress of silk againt her ear, making her shudder slightly. He then Brought his face back to look her in the eyes before he planted a kiss on her lips. The unexpected movement made Natalia gasp, allowing Horatio's toungue to slip inside her mouth. She kissed him back letting her toungue into his. His arms wrapped around her waist, molding her to him. She moved her arms around his neck locking them together tighter. They kissed eachother passionately for a few minutes before they broke off, gasping for air. Natalia looked at him seductively, causing him to let out a deep groan. He pressed his lips back to hers and they kissed more intensely. After many minutes of holding, kissing and caressing eachother. Horatio looked at her, love clearly reflected in his eyes. Natalia smailed warmly at him and hugged her head into his chest.

"I just want to be in your arms forever." She said into his chest. He hugged her tightly and let out a sigh.

"Me too." The to lovers stood hugging for a minute or so before horatio released his hold on her waist and stepped away. Natalia looked at him, a glimmer of dissapointment passed through her eyes.

"Why don't we continue this later tonight at my place." He looked down at her promisingly. She smiled back up at him.

"Ok." She made her way to the door. Before she could open it he called back to her.

"Natalia, 8 k?" She smiled and nodded.

"See you tonight." He gave her a wink before she exited his office. When she walked out, she noticed Calleigh starring at her with a big smile on her face. Natalia walked over to her and looked at her expectantly.

"You knew, didn't you!" She said demandingly to her.

"Knew what?" Calleigh answered, trying to sound innocent. Natalia gave her a little punch in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" She said jokingly, rubbing her arm.

"Why didn't you tell me? You knew what he was going to do!" Natalia lowered her voice.

"Tell you what? What who was going to do?" Calleigh asked, trying so hard to pass it off. Natalia just rolled her eyes and walked off.

"I'm going to get you for this!" She called over her shoulder. Calleigh let out a giggle as she watched Natalia walk away. They were such a cute couple.

The End


End file.
